hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is a ranked player and a member of Elixir Plant Guild. Appearance Image Gallery Lucid Adventure Monkey King summoning Ruyi Jingu Bang.jpg|Sun Wukong summoning Ruyi Jingu Bang Monkey King in Season 2 Episode 13.jpg Monkey King of Elixir Guild (Season 2 Episode 13).jpg Sun Wukong's first appearence in the series (Season 2 Episode 13).jpg Guan Yu vs Sun Wukong (Season 2 Episode 13).jpg Personality Relationships Skills & Abilities Personal Attribute Skill Tree Sun Wukong Skills * [[Tightening Hoop of Pain|'Tightening Hoop of Pain']]: * [[Summon - Ruyi Jingu Bang|'Summon - Ruyi Jingu Bang']]: * [[Magic Staff Arrow|'Magic Staff Arrow']]: Items History Background Season 2 Notes & Trivia *'손오공' is the Korean translation of the Chinese characters '孫悟空' (Sūn Wùkōng). (Literal translation: Monkey awakened to emptiness"). '孫悟空' is usually translated in the Western World as 'Monkey King'. Sun Wukong is the main character of the famous 16th century Chinese novel;, Journey to the West. **The name '孫悟空' was given to him by his first master, Patriarch Bodhi (Subodhi), who said that he looks like a husun (猢猻), the Chinese name for the Macaque, a genus of monkey present throughout Asia. ***His family name Sūn (孫), was given to him as an in-joke about the monkey, as monkeys are also called húsūn (猢猻), which can mean either a literal or a figurative "monkey" (or "macaque"). Húsūn (猢猻) itself is an old Chinese ethnic slur derived from the word「胡孫」, literally meaning "descendants of barbarians" or "grandsons of barbarians". The term barbarians refers to the ancient nomadic tribes that constantly plagued China's northern border, which led to the Chinese people believing that they had both human and animal qualities just like macaques. ***His given name 'Wùkōng' (悟空), is means "awakened to emptiness" and sometimes translated as "maware of vacuity". The phrase "awakened to emptiness" refers to the Buddhist concept of Śūnyatā and the attainment of enlightenment. Awakening to emptiness is to let go of the ego and the wants (e.g. alcohol, sex, gambling, etc.) that keep humans trapped in the illusory world of Samsara. **** Wùkōng (悟空) is a pun on the name Wukong (梧空). Like Tangseng, Sun Wukong was also based on a Tang dynasty Buddhist monk who travelled to India. The real life monks Wukong and Xuanzang (Tangseng’s historical counterpart) were not contemporaries. ** '孫悟空' is pronounced as 'Sūn Wùkōng' in Chinese which is the original. In Japanese, he is called 'Son Goku' (Kanji: そ ん ご く う). In Korea he is called 'Son Oh Gong' (Hanja: 손오공). **Son Wukong has influenced various other manga/manhwa characters. ***The character of Son Goku in the popular Shonen Jump manga, Dragon Ball, is based on Sun Wukong, as attested by his monkey tail, staff, and name (which is simply the Japanese reading of the same name in Chinese: "孫悟空"). ***The character Mori Jin in the Korean Naver Webtoon series, God of Highschool, is the main protagonist of the story is revealed to be the Monkey King who has lost his memories & is currently residing in the human world. *Sun Wukong is the first member of Elixit Plant Guild to be revealed.Season 2 Episode 13 *According to Tempest, Sun Wukong is a ranker. His rank is currently unknown. References Category:Characters Category:Elixir Plant Guild Category:Rankers Category:Players Category:Magicians